Just Another Day
by Callisto-HK
Summary: What if a normal day,a day like any other days ,turns to something unexpected .Will boys be able to fix things?
1. Chapter 1

"You don't understand, I'm really fine. I have to get back out there to find my brother. He needs me." Dean insisted for the hundredth time, while the medics tried to keep him still to deal with his injuries.

"Just calm down sir, cops will look for you brother. All you need to do is stay still now, or you won't be able to see your brother whenever they find him." One of the nurses said, trying hard to be convincing. She was bewildered and couldn't understand how the the sedative wasn't working on Dean.

"Jesus Christ; what language am I speaking in? I'm telling you, it's nothing the cops can do there. I gotta go. I'm fine. Isn't it the thing you medics should do? Doing what the patient asks?" Dean was tired but still fighting.

"We do, as long as we know that the patient is doing the right thing. Sir, you've already lost so much blood; your injuries are serious and the worst part is that you've been unconscious for a long time, which means a head trauma. "said the doctor and he didn't seem like he was going to let Dean move an inch.

"Listen, doc, I appreciate what you're trying to do here, I really do, but the thing is I can handle it; actually I've been in much worse situations, and I'm now here; alive and kicking. Just give me something for the pain and let me go." Dean said, trying not to show how much pain he was in.

"Why don't you just tell us something about your brother? Something that may help the cops to find him sooner. How old is he?" asked one of the nurses.

"25... He's 25." Dean was wondering how an easy task like breathing could be one of the hardest thing ever at that moment.

"Excuse me?!" said the nurse, and exchanged a -_what the hell_- look with the other one. "He is 25 years old?"

"Yes he is. So what?" said Dean looking for some way to run away from that hell.

"Was he injured before you lost him ?" asked the doctor.

"No. He was fine back then., but that doesn't mean he is fine now, too. Keep me here any longer, and he'll be in even more danger." Dean sounded genuinely concerned.

"Is he sick? Does he have any kind of disability?" the doctor asked again.

"No. What are these questions for?" Dean looked at them with confusion.

"Excuse me, sir, but don't you think a healthy 25 year-old man can actually take care of himself? He doesn't even need the cops looking for him. We thought he's a child."

"He kinda is!" Dean muttered. "Look." He spoke up, "I know how does it sound, but you don't know what was out there. He can't survive alone; nobody can. Please. It's family stuff. Don't you have a family? what would you do if your own family was in danger?" said Dean hoping that this last card of his would work on the hospital staff .

The doctor, Dan Gray, didn't answer; exchanging a look with the nurse, he closed his eyes and thought about his wife and his 5 years old son. He knew he'd do anything, _anything_, to make sure they were safe.

"Alright, Mr Harrison, if you wanna check yourself out AMA, we can't stop you, but you should know that if anything happens to you due to these injuries is just on your own; you should sign the papers and, and I'll give you some more painkillers, even though I've already given you more than enough, but you're still awake. Doesn't seem it's affecting you at all." The doctor still wasn't sure that he was doing the right thing.

"Fine. That sounds great. But for the painkiller, nothing too heavy, I need to keep my mind clear, just give me some pills in case I need them later." said Dean as he tried to sit up, _'Man it's harder than what I thought_' he thought to himself.

The nurse passed him the papers to sign; Dean could hardly see the letters but he knew if he showed that they'd never let him leave the hospital, so he just found the right place he thought was for the signature and signed it.

The doctor gave him some painkiller and passed him his card, "I know how you feel about your brother; I know what does family mean. I hope you find your brother and then you should come back here for medical care. But till then, make sure to give me a call if you were in more trouble you could handle."

Dean took the pills and the card. He couldn't make out the numbers but it was good to know he could have some help if needed, "Thanks, Doc. You have no idea how helpful you've been today. Thanks for everything." and with that, Dean walked out of the room.

Now the only thing he had to do was finding a car and get back to Sam. The responsibility he always felt about Sam, made him do every impossible thing in the world, even though he could barely keep himself on his painful feet.

"Wait." Someone called him.

Dean wasn't sure if he should wait or walk faster, but he stopped.

Dan was running after Dean "Wait..."He panted. " You're in no shape to go back to where they found you and not in a position to drive for sure."

"It's OK Doc. I'll find someway; like I said it's not my first time."said Dean, trying to get rid of the older man in the politest way possible.

"I tell you what. My shift is over for now. I have the rest of the day off. I'll drive you there and if the next word out of your mouth is anything but '_that'd be great, thank you'_ I'll haul your ass back to the bed you just left." he smirked at Dean.

Dean's eyes widened. "What? Doc, thanks for your help, but you've already done more than what I could ask you. You have no idea how dangerous is out there... Sorry, man, but I can't let you go there with me."

"Back to the bed, then." the doctor shrugged.

"I'm telling you, don't underestimate me. For stopping you from putting your life in danger, I would do anything. But... "A thought occurred to Dean. "Actually, there's something else you could do for me...Would you give me your car keys? I'll bring it back to you in one piece. Or you can find it where they found me at the first place. I'll take good care of it. Promise." Dean grinned.

"Forget about it, man. I'm giving you a ride. Who said anything about me putting my life in danger? I can take care of myself and I don't know why, but I trust you and I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me" he shrugged.

"Come on, look at me; I can hardly look after myself and I'm gonna save my brother's ass, too; and you still think I'll be able to save someone else's there? No way, dude; I gathered you have a family; you should think of them; what if something happens to you? It's not a serial killer out there; it's something worse than whatever you ever heard; something that you'll never believe exists, unless you see it with your own eyes; even then you may don't believe it."Dean said firmly, he didn't know why, maybe it was the painkiller, but for some reasons he didn't lie about what he was about to face. "Now if you don't let me go, I might be too late to help my brother and that's not acceptable."

"Wait. You're right. I've no idea what the hell you are talking about; I'm not even sure you're not hallucinating, but let me just drive you there and I'll drive back as soon as you step out of my car. I promise. Don't make me push you to my car, and in your shape, I'm pretty sure I'll win."

Dean was starting to get worry; why was that man insisting that much? why did he want to help so bad? In Dean's experiences, nobody, well except the few friends he knew well, ever tried to help that much, unless there was something wrong behind it. But apparently he had no other options than trusting this man; he had to find Sam as soon as possible; that was his priority.

"Deal." he finally conceded. "And thanks for your help, but don't forget, you're gonna leave there as soon as I step out of your car."

Gray nodded and led Dean to his car and helped him to sit in the passenger seat.

As soon as they started to drive down the road, Dean felt that he was going to passed out any second; the sedative, the bleeding, the pain and the effort he'd put to check out of that damn hospital had taken their toll and was leading him to unconsciousness; but he knew he shouldn't let that happen, he couldn't fully trust the man who was sitting beside him, after all.

It wasn't an easy task to stay awake, though. He was suffering from pain and it was more than whatever he could remember; though he kept saying it was nothing compared to his previous injuries. But deep down he knew he should find Sam faster, or he wouldn't be able to do that at all.

To avoid losing consciousness, he started to think about last 24 hours; or was that less than that? He knew perfectly well how things could change in a matter of seconds, let alone a day.

Doctor Gray was completely quiet; he wasn't trying to ask or say anything at all, and Dean wasn't sure if he should take that as a good sign or not. At least he didn't have to find some stupid lies about what was going on out there in order not to look completely nuts. He could think about the lies that he had to tell, later. For now, he needed to clear his mind to be able to find and help Sam.

**- One Day earlier -**

Dean and Sam were in their motel room, getting ready to go for a hunt.

"Dean, it's just a normal hunt, chill out man!" said Sam and grabbed his jacket from the bed, "we'll be back for breakfast and you're probably gonna order a pie! Anyway it's just a day like any other days."

"I know, I know and for your sake you better not forget my Pie!"Dean was checking every thing for the third time. "I just feel it's not like what we think; I have this damn feeling that says there's something more waiting for us."

"Oh, I hope it's not dad there waiting! You know he doesn't like it when we keep him waiting." joked Sam.

Dean looked up at him, narrowed his eyes "Sam, you OK?"

"Yeah..why?" Sam's big smile vanished.

"You've never made a joke about dad after his death; I thought it... You.." Dean shook his head .

"Oh...I , I just wanted to lighten the mood; I'm sorry Dean. I didn't really mean to make a joke about Dad."Sam said regretfully .

"It's OK . Let's go; I wanna be back for break fast, not lunch!" said Dean and left the room.

.

The place they were about to check was an old building about 2 miles out of the town. From what they had gathered, they couldn't say for sure what was waiting there for them. They had heard about four bodies, one of a woman and three of men, found close to that building; which was about everybody who'd got into that building for last two months. The victims had their heart missing and all their blood sucked out of their bodies, so it could be a vampire or a werewolf. For the last 3 days they were looking around, but hadn't found anything that could say which one was their enemy for sure. So they just got ready for both of those things.

It was around one in the morning when they arrived to the building and there was nothing but darkness and the damn silence.

The boys stepped out of the car and Dean passed Sam the bow and grabbed the shotgun himself.

Everything seemed ready.

"Alright, lets go and kill that son of a bitch. Just Sam, don't be a hero, alright ?" Dean looked at him pointedly.

"That's enough Dean, I got it when you said it the last 20 times." Sam shot back.

"Man, you almost got yourself killed on the last hunt; I just can't see you like that again. Be careful. Let's go." Dean walked towards the old building.

Three hours later and they still hadn't seen anything suspicious,"I can't understand it, something is not right." Dean sounded worried.

"Or maybe whatever it was, it's just gone." Sam shrugged.

"O yeah? Since when those son of a bitches leave their place; specially when it's such a perfect place like this one?" asked Dean. "I'm telling you, Sam, something is wrong. OK come on, lets get back to the car, I think we need more than a bow and a shotgun."

"Dean, maybe we should get back to the motel and check everything once more. "Sam walked out after Dean.

"Whatever; first we should get back to the ca. And when I was double checking everything, you made fun of me. You should learn to listen to me more, kid!" Dean teased playfully.

But they never got back to the car. It seemed like just 50 more steps when something just rushed to them and separated them away from each other. Finding himself on his back, Dean tried to sit up, but the sharp pain in his side stopped him.

'_Great I got stabbed with my own knife._' thought Dean as he looked down and found the knife there. He checked the wound and decided that it wasn't too bad, so he just pulled the knife out.

He tried to find Sam , but it was still too dark for human's eyes. "Sammy... Sammy, where are you?" Dean shouted, but the pain made him sound hoarse.

Luckily his voice was loud enough for Sam to hear him. "Here Dean, I'm fine. God, what the hell was-" he didn't have the chance to finish his sentence.

_"Well well well. Dean and Sam Winchester. Don't work too hard to find each other, you two bastards. You're pretty close to each other..."a girlish voice came out of the darkness._

...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_"Well well well. Dean and Sam Winchester. Don't work too hard to find each other, you two bastards. You're pretty close to each other..."a girlish voice came out of the darkness._

* * *

"Huh, look who's talking about being a bastard... Who the hell are you? Or should I say _'what'_?" said Dean while he was trying to push down on his wound to stop the bleeding.

Suddenly a flash of light made them close their eyes. When they opened them slowly, they couldn't believe what they saw. They were trapped in a place like cage, Dean turned around to find Sam who was just some feet away from him .

"Dean, you're bleeding." Sam said worriedly.

"It's OK; think it's stopped already. How did we get here? I don't think I was out of it for that long." Asked Dean.

"You weren't; you just can't imagine how quick my friends and I are." laughed the same girl and approached their cage. She was young, around 25 maybe, with blue eyes and dark hair.

_'Damn it ,she is HOT_ ' thought Dean ."OK, Roadrunner. Do you mind telling us who the hell you are? It's kind of rude not to know who our host is. "said Dean looking her right in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter who I am, but well you can call me Chloe for the rest of your life, which won't be that long really." she replied as her eyes turned black!

"Great, a demon. Well, Chloe, it's nice to meet you, just wish it was under a better circumstances... You know, it'd be hard to kill a hotty like you. But well, you can dream about killing us for the rest of your miserable life, which won't be that long really." Dean used the same words to mock her and did it so nonchalantly that for a second Chloe felt like she was the one trapped.

"Impressive." She nodded her head. "Typical Dean! It's a huge honor that I'm gonna be the one who gets to kill you. I bet you don't know how many demons want you dead." she smirked.

"Then that's not fair to them; why don't you just call them and tell them we're here? By the way, what did you do to that _werewolf-slash-vampire_ thingy around here? Or are they the same friends you mentioned earlier?" Dean lifted an eyebrow.

Chloe burst into laughter. "Wow, you didn't get it. Man, I loved that part of the plan. So creative of me. Don't you agree?"

"What?" Sam frowned. "There's no werewolf or vampire out there? What happened to those 4 guys then? What did you killed them for?" he asked.

"Part of your plan?" Dean shook his head in disgust. "Can't believe you're such a bitch. Oh, and stupid for Sure. You killed 4 innocent people just to get to us?" Dean asked angrily. "Newsflash, there are easier ways."

"Anything to get my hands on you two." She shrugged. "I'm telling you, it was worth every second of it. I was sure it'd bring you here; I'd kill more people, but well, you showed up soon enough to save a lot more." Chloe said generously.

"Really, you're so stupid. You could find us anywhere; you didn't need to put yourself through that much trouble."Dean tried to stay calm and not show how much he wanted to skin her alive.

"Oh yeah? And miss this much fun?I don't think so. And let's not forget it'd give you a chance to hunt me down. No thanks, I'm good!"Chloe said back, "and for the record, you're gonna have a few more hours to live, until my great friend finished his job and comes here. You might even have a day. You hungry?"

"I'd like an apple pie, please. Don't worry, your tip is safe." Dean smirked.

"You _are_ funny, that's why you're my favorite. Nobody would feel bored around you."she walked even closer to him.

Dean stood up, pulling her closer, he kissed her; then suddenly stopped and pulled back, "Oh ,sorry, you're not really my type, honey. but you're not the first one saying those words. I've heard them million times!" he said cheekily. "You may have a better chance with my brother, though." he grinned as Sam growled from where he was sitting.

"Sam? You kidding me, right? No thanks! You know that he's important to us, but not as much as he used to be. You bastard didn't let us have what we deserved to and now, thanks to you, he'll die here with you, because if you hadn't interfered, he could live a long life as our leader." she said with a sharp tone.

"Live as the demon's leader? I'd rather die." Sam spat angrily.

Dean looked at Sam, "Don't worry Sammy, this chick is a little out of it right now, she didn't mean that. She'll forget it in the morning."

"Enjoy your time, you clown; tomorrow morning I'll see you begging for your life. By the way it's 7 in the morning right now ; in case you were wondering!" she said and left them alone.

"Begging? Only in your dreams, bitch ." shouted Dean after her.

"It's 7 am already? I though she said we were not out for long, it's was about 4 when she got to us." Sam pointed out.

"Since when you believe whatever they say?... Don't answer that. Come on we should get out of here. Any idea?" Dean asked.

"I think first we should find something to put on your wound, we can't go far if you're bleeding like that." said Sam trying to check Dean's wound.

Dean didn't let him, though. "It's not bleeding bad, not anymore. Come on, Sammy, we don't have much time."

"And how the hell do you think we could get out of this damn cage?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm not sure, but we could always use this." Dean showed the keys to Sam and raised his eyebrow. "That disgusting kiss worth it."

"WOW, you're great." laughed Sam.

Right then another guy came in and started to work on something that Dean and Sam couldn't see what exactly it was but they could say that it just ruined their only chance to escape.

"Apparently we should wait." Sam sighed.

The guy didn't left there until night; their watches were broken, so they couldn't say the exact time, but they both were awake and ready and as soon as the guy left them alone, Dean started to open the cage's door.

"Sam, be quiet. She is a demon; she could easily hear us?" Dean said after Sam's leg hit the door and made a loud bang.

"Sorry, Sorry... I know. Just run." Sam apologized and they started to run towards the Impala. "Son of a -" Dean cursed and jump back behind the barn's wall and pulled Sam with him.

"What ?" Sam panted.

"That Bitch is standing next to my baby and she's not alone." Dean closed his eyes, trying to find a way to get out. "Sam, we can't just run away, they could kill more people; we should finish this job, so what do you say? You with me?"

"Of course I am, but you sure you OK? You're injured." Sam looked concerned.

"I'm fine. We just need the Colt. And guess what, it's in the car." Dean took another look at his car; Chloe and the other guy were still there talking. "Thank God, at least they're not trying to open the doors. Listen, here's the plan, I'll distract them and you go back to the car and take whatever we need and don't forget the Colt." Dean said and without waiting for Sam's reaction, he ran to the other side of the barn.

"Dean. Dammit." Sam growled under his breath and waited for the right time.

A few minutes later, A series of loud noises was heard from the other side of yard. Sam could see the shock on Chloe's face as they walked down the yard to find the source of noises.

"God! Dean, please be careful."Sam muttered and ran to the car to take their weapons. It didn't take long to take the guns, a packet of salt and a flask of holy water, but colt wasn't there.

"Dammit, Dean, where did you hide it? I can't find it." he was looking everywhere, but it wasn't there. Right then he heard a gunshot and then another. He didn't have time; closing the truck, he ran to the barn to find Dean; knowing well that Dean would need help.

What he saw ran his blood cold. Chloe and the other guy had caught Dean and they were beating him up pretty bad. Dean was trying to fight, but who could fight back when demons were the opponent; and let's not forget that he was alone and unarmed. It was Sam's turn, he had to save Dean, but before he could do anything he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning around, he saw a huge guy looking down at him angrily; the last thing Sam saw was the guy's fist that hit his face and then everything went black.

Down in the barn, Dean was still fighting and considering his position, he wasn't doing so bad; he'd caused Chloe some troubles but he didn't have any help and was just a human.

Right when he thought things were over for him, the sirens were heard.

"Bill, can you hear that?" Chloe stopped hitting Dean. "What the hell are cops doing here? Hurry up, we should get him back to the cage."

"Why? We can get rid of them easily." Bill responded.

"Yeah, but we won't. I'm not a cop killer." she said impatiently.

"And why is that? Just because your meat suit is a cop? since when you care about humans?" Bill asked.

"Since I'm the boss here; you'll do as I say. We just won't kill them and that's it. Plus, I don't want more cops around here, we have works to do. I don't like to move out of here when we can stay easily. Now hurry up... Move him."

Bill reached to carry Dean to the cages but the cops were nearer than they'd thought. "Damn it, Chloe. I'll kill them if they try to hurt me." Bill said and left Dean in the middle of yard and ran to hide.

"What the hell? Can't you do one thing right Bill?" Chloe gritted out angrily when she saw him without Dean.

"Right. Why didn't _you_ do it yourself, if you could? Huh? Don't worry; I'll find him for you and bring him back, later. Let them have him for now. Or do you want me to kill the cops, too?"

It was too late to do anything. The cops had found Dean unconscious and since they knew that the area wasn't safe to wait for the ambulance, they cautiously moved him and put him in their car and left there.

The next Thing Dean could remember was waking up on a hospital bed with some a doctor and a couple of nurses around him.

...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"What's the time ?" asked Dean after remembering his own watch was broken .

"Half past 6 ... I know you're in hurry , but this thing doesn't go faster .. I don't think we're far from where you're found ."said the Doc.

"No , I think we'll be there 15 minutes from now.. and I should say thank you again for your help ."said Dean back.

"It's OK... really ...maybe it was better if you get some rest ."said the doctor .

"It's fine .. I'm not tired ."..._'such a big lie_ ' thought Dean.

Dean was right , in 15 minutes they arrived to the old building , Dean asked to step out sooner , he didn't want Chloe or the other here the car's .

"I'm leaving as I promised , but call me if you need my help , I'll be here soon ."said the doctor .

"thank you , but I'm fine , you go back to the town, and please don't even think about coming back , alright?"said Dean .

"Alright... Good luck and take care ."said he ,Dean nodded and walked down , first he needed the Colt, he was sure Sam couldn't find it , and in his heart he was praying Sam's fine and he's not too late .

The colt was under driver seat , Dean put it in his packet and went to the backside of building, where he and Sam were trapped last day,...' _last day , God it seems like one month ago ..so far ._'thought Dean .

Of course he couldn't enter from the front door ,not if he didn't want to have a greeting with anyone . so he decided to try the attic's window .If he was fine,he could do that in a second , but with an injury in his side , an almost collapsed lung , some broken ribs , his head trauma and apparently bleeding somewhere, internal or external , which Dean didn't care anymore , it was really hard for him to go up to the attic .

He heard someone was approaching , no time to escape and hide , so he just sat down where he was behind the wall and waited .It was the guy who Chloe called him Bill ,' _good he won't be a problem_ _anymore _' thought Dean and the second Bill was gonna pass him , Dean stood up and grabbed him with his mouth , he pulled Bill to the back of the wall and put the colt on his head and said :"make a little sound , and I'll kill you ."

Bill nodded with a white face and frightened eyes .

"OK , now I'm asking you some questions and you're gonna answer me gently . got it?" said Dean with a low voice .

Bill again nodded .

"Good boy , first , is my brother fine ?is he still in there ? "asked Dean .

"Yeah , he's fine...at least he's better than you . and again yes , he's inside . tied up ."replied Bill.

"Great . now where are the others? Chloe ?anyone else ?the one who's gonna show up today ?"asked Dean again .

"Chloe is in house , Henry was there too , I was gonna check your brother out.. we didn't have much problems with him , so he's alone ... and Eric , he's gonna be here at 8 ." said Bill really calm.

"For your sake , you better tell the truth , cuz lying make me really mad and you know what would I do ..."said Dean. "Alright , now stand up , you and me gonna go inside and you'll untie my brother , and won't make any sound .. come on ."added Dean and pushed Bill inside .

' _It's funny ,did really this guy beat me up that bad?he's so skittish ._' thought Dean .

There inside , Sam was tied up to the cage with a scratch on his face and blood on his shirt , Dean wasn't sure how was he .

"Open up the door , hurry up ."said Dean and pushed Bill .He should finish it before falling down from that damn deadly pain .

Bill opened the door and stepped in to untie Sam .

"Sammy , Sammy you alright ?come on man , open your eyes ."called Dean but didn't approach him , cuz he couldn't let Bill feel free and in the meantime he should have an eye to the front door too.

Sam finally opened his eyes :"Dean ? Dean is that you ? God ..I thought… I thought-"

"OK I know you thought I'm dead , well I'm not , are you OK ?can you fight a little more ?" asked Dean .

"Sure I can , God Dean you look carp ."said Sam .

"Thanks bro. , no time for hugging ..first things first ."said Dean and looked at Bill ."Alright Bill , time to go ."

"What ? you said if I do whatever you say , you won't kill me , you promised me ."said Bill almost begging .

"Are you sure you are a demon ? God.. ..who said anything about killing ? you're gonna leave this poor body , and go back to the hell , but still alive ..you're lucky , I'm not that generous every day ."said Dean .

"What if I don't ?" said Bill .

"Then I'll waste you , it would be an honor after what you did to me ."said Dean and looked at Sam and shook his head .

"What? what was that ? Hey you're not gonna read those damn words .."Bill looked really afraid .

Sam smirked , but before he could start anything , The demon left the body and caused the man fall on the ground unconscious .

"I don't think he goes back to the hell ."said Sam .

"Right now , we should take care of our own hell . ......Damn it.."Dean's dizziness made him to sit down .

"What, Dean ..Dean ?" Sam looked nervous .

"Is it just me? Or God turned the light off ?" said Dean with both hand clutching his head ,he couldn't breath normally , but he still wasn't to give up .

"NO Dean , your nose is bleeding . Dean I think we should get you out of here , we could finish this job later . "said Sam trying to help Dean somehow .

"No way .. We'll finish this right here , right now .."said Dean ."now give me a hand."

"Dean , nothing is important if you die , we'll leave here for now . I promise you , I'll be back as soon as you're safe ."said Sam helping Dean to stand up .

"You out of your mind ?you can not finish it alone , besides I just ran away from that damn hospital , you think I'll go back there because you say so ? forget it , I say we'll finish it , and that's that ."said Dean and pulled his arm out af Sam's hand .

"Hospital? you're in hospital ? Dean what're you talking about ?" asked Sam .

Dean sighed : "Uh ... Sam you'll never learn when is the right time to ask questions ,will ya? .. yeah I was , apparently cops were in some _checking-the-area_ mission when they found me .. I woke up in a hospital and I get out of there as soon as I could . now shall we go and finish this ,please ? That Eric guy may show up any minute and then everything's gonna be harder ."

"I ..I don't understand what you just said , Eric is the one that Chloe was talking about ?"asked again Sam .

"Yes(Dean's voice was firm ) .. you know what Sam? If there's anything to kill me , it would be you , not my head or lung , or even those demons ."Dean looked exhausted .

"OK ..sorry .,I just ..OK ..let's go .."said Sam and they went out, head to the house to find Chloe and Henry .

"So what's the plan ?"asked Sam .

"What do you think ? You really think I can do anything ninja ?!! we should enter the house slowly and quietly ..I assume you know the rest ."said Dean .

"I'm just trying to talk , you look not good Dean , I wanna make sure you're still here " said Sam so childish.

Dean smiled at his voice ,looked at Sam and shook his head "dude , you're always a little brother . I'm fine..ok ?"

Sam nodded and sighed , didn't know he should take it as a compliment or what ?!

"Ok , really , how are we supposed to enter the house ? "asked Sam. The main building was right in front of them .

"Not sure , you wanna knock ?"said Dean .

"Ha ha ... best time for kidding ." Sam rolled his eyes .

Dean gave him a look and said :"Bitch , I'm serious . ok..you try the second floor's window ..I'll go to the front door and knock ."

"Really Dean ? front door ?"Sam wasn't sure if Dean was totally aware of the situation . ' _maybe I should take the rest ._'he thought .

"Hell yeah..front door..it's the best way , first because I can't pull me up to the second floor , second , in this way we can have both side of house ."said Dean ."Look , That Eric guy is not here yet , so there's just Chloe and that Henry ,both inside the house , they don't expect a guest like me , while I'm trying to keep them in the living room , you can enter and come down , then we'll have them .ok ?" continued Dean .

So they separated and Dean headed to the front door , his hand on the colt ,trying to ignore his dizziness .

he knocked the door and stepped back behind the wall .

some second later Chloe was answering the door ,she got suspicious of seeing nobody out there ,but It was too late, The door was open so Dean turned to her and put the colt on her forehead ."Surprise ." smirked Dean .

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

_some second later Chloe was answering the door ,she got suspicious of seeing nobody out there ,but It was too late, The door was open so Dean turned to her and put the colt on her forehead ."Surprise ." smirked Dean ._

* * *

"D..Dean ?" she was totally shocked .

"O , You though I'm out ?sorry honey , I disappointed you . To be honest , I kind of enjoy to see demon's faces like this !"Dean walked in .

"Well , not far from you really , my fault to underestimate you , I didn't think you could walk again that soon with that kind of injuries...We had plan to bring you back, luckily you helped us in that ."said Chloe while she was hardly trying to don't show how afraid she was .

Henry ran down from the second floor , but the colt stopped him too .

"Well that's funny , because I don't think seeing me with the Colt was in your perfect plan..was it ? Oh, again sorry , I ruined your plan,too " Dean said through his smile.

"Where's you're brother ? I don't think you can forget him just in some hours ." said Chloe .

"I was going to ask the same thing ...Where's my brother ? and for your sake he better be fine ....where's the other man , Bill . right ?"sulked Dean .

Chloe seemed confused ,but a flash of hope ,run through her eyes .She still has a chance to win this battle .

"Don't even think about it !! You have no chance ...Wow , look who's coming ... wait...Oh, that's right ,I went to save him first !" grinned Dean while Sam was coming down the stairs .

Chloe couldn't turn , but she knew what was going on , she sighed. "I should confess that you're better than what I thought, Dean , maybe we can talk about it .."

"O that sounds great . doesn't it Sam ?" winked Dean .

"Sure .."Sam nodded and forced Henry to sit on the ground .

"Your nose is bleeding Dean , you hardly can breath , I can heal you ."said Chloe .

Dean wiped his nose with a tissue "O , didn't know you've medical degree , you're just great..but well a simple doctor can heal me as well, I don't really need some mojo to get better. Thanks for your concern anyway ."

Chloe took a fast look to the clock , but Dean caught it ."uh , right , you're wasting time , hoping to get some help from you friend Eric , right ?...Not bad ."

Chloe closed her eyes ,there was no more chance for her really , she opened her eyes , looked at Dean , the demon was to leave her vessel ,but before she could do that , Dean shot her in the head and she fell down on the floor , dead for good .

Dean took a deep breath but coughing interrupted it and he started to cough blood out .

Sam ran to him , but Dean just passed the colt to him and pointed to Henry , before Sam could turn , the black smoke left Henry's body .

"Dean ,..you ok ?"Sam questioned , Dean nodded .

Sam felt regret :"He left , I couldn't -" Dean didn't let him finish his word "I know ,I saw it Sam ..not a bad thing though , at least that poor guy is alive ."

"Then why did you kill her ?"asked Sam.

"Because she was more important, idiot , and the girl was dead anyway , she has a cut scar un her neck , didn't you see that ?"pointed Dean to Chloe's neck .

Sam raised his eyebrow .

"OK you can get surprise later , we gotta go ."Dean grabbed his arm .

They both left the home walked to the Impala , but again didn't find the chance to reach it . Before they get to the car , in front of Dean's eyes Sam went up and get back to the ground 10 meters away .Dean turned and saw the man , who supposedly was Eric , and right then same thing as Sam, happened to Dean .

Dean could feel his side was bleeding again and he was coughing out blood , he barely could see anything , he just know the colt wasn't with him anymore .

"O No..No Dean , I won't let you die that easy , you just killed my girlfriend , plus many other friends of mine , you ruined lots of things in our world ,so...just forget about an easy death." Said Eric approaching Dean .

Sam was sticking to the ground , couldn't move an inch .Couldn't make even a sound .

"Eric ? Great ,I'm just meeting more of my fans these days.. OK you want a sign or a picture ?" Said Dean still coughing out blood .

"Make joke .. It would be nice for your brother to remember you like this for the rest of his life , cuz we have a change in plan , he's gonna live .. and without you around, he'll be in our side so soon ."

"Even not in your dreams ...What did you do to him, you bastard?.... Sammy..Sammy you OK ?"shouted Dean with all energy he has left , but wasn't so successful ,his voice wasn't even loud enough .

"Told you don't worry , he's fine...we need him ,don't let anything happen to him , you can make sure we'll take care of him as good as you ."Eric knelt on Dean's side ,grabbed his face "You know what , I think it's all on Azazil , if he was more careful about you , if he'd kill you in the first place with your beauty Mom , we'd never have so much problems ."

"Shut up ,you son of a bitch, don't dare you talk about my mom ."Dean got angry , but actually it was nothing he could do .

Eric laughed loudly "touchy,touchy.. you always had a soft spot on your family Dean , you shouldn't be like that , it always hurts ... well ,but won't hurt you anymore , not in this lifetime."

"So what ?you're gonna kill me ? be my guest , but if you ask me before, I would say you girlfriend's last wish was seeing you , just if you weren't late ."smirked Dean and caused Eric get mad , he put his palm on Deans chest and Dean's cough stopped , but apparently his breath and hearth's beats stopped as well.

Dean was trying to breath so hard ,has a bad pain on his chest , but was aware there was nothing more he could do ,' _it's a good day to die ,at least Sam'll be fine .And those bitches are dead .My death won't be in vain_ ' thought Dean .

But right when he thought everything is over a gunshot's sound filled the space .

Dean opend his eyes, now he could breath again, and though it was so hard and painful , comparing with his last moments ,it was feeling good .

He couldn't see what was going on , just saw Eric on the ground with a hole in his head bleeding .He was dead .

Sam ran to his side "Dean , you ok ? Dean can you hear me ? Dean ?Dean ?"

"Hell , Sam..stop calling my name.... What happened ?"said Dean , Sam hardly could hear his voice .

Both raised their Head , Dean couldn't believe his eyes and thought maybe he's dreaming ,..but doctor's voice and the Colt in his hand looked too real to be a dream .

"You Ok Mr. Harrison ?"asked the doctor .

"You , you saved our lives , but I think I told you not to come back ."said Dean weakly .

"Couldn't forget about you ..doesn't matter right now , we're all safe ,I think..It's time to get back to the hospital ...let me bring me first aid kit ,first "said He and turned to his car but Dean stopped him with a question "You just killed him , you OK with that ?"

"After what I saw , I doubt he was really a human...then sorry , but yes , I'm OK with that ."he shrugged .

"Actually you're right , not really a human , just wanted to make sure you're fine with the feeling ."smiled Dean.

"Honestly , If it was some years ago , I'd never touch a gun , but things have changed and now I know how to deal with such feelings ....OK, you really need serious attention ,I'll be right back " said he and left them .

Sam was keeping Dean's hand tight :"who's that Dean ?"

Dean didn't answer.

"Dean , open your eyes man , not a good time for sleep , answer me , who's that man ? an angel ?"asked Sam again.

"Hopefully not ..he's a doctor , the one who helped me to come back to you.." replied he. "And Sam ..Don't be such a girl ."Dean pulled his hand out of Sam's .

"Well , look more than a doctor to me ...and I'm just worried jerk ."said Sam.

"Don't be, I'm fine...You know what Sammy ? I think there're still some humans in the world , some who really think about helping people ."Dean rasped .

But he couldn't stay awake anymore. _'Now that everything is over and safe , maybe I can get some rest ,finally ._'thought he and closed his eyes .

Doctor arrived back "Hey man don't sleep , not now , you'll have long time to rest , just fight a little more.."he said to Dean but when Dean didn't respond, he turned to Sam ."You should be his brother , right ? try to keep him awake , don't let him sleep ."

Sam nodded while doctor put an Oxygen mask over Dean's face "We don't have time to wait for an ambulance ,we better bring him back with my car ."

Both men carried Dean to the car and Sam was trying to keep him awake , but no succeed .

"Dean..Dean please , don't...... He passed out doc. what should I do ?" Sam was so worried .

Doctor put his finger on Dean's neck and after a second said "It's ok..he's a fighter , I think he can make it ..Damn he was right about handling this !I've never seen something like that before ."

"You saved us out there , thank you ."said Sam .

"You know you're so lucky to have a brother like him , he was really in a bad shape even when they brought him to the hospital , but he couldn't stop thinking about you .. he didn't think about himself , even for a second ."He was looking at Sam in the rear-view mirror .

Sam nodded :"Yes..I'm lucky ..He always did that to me , in his whole life ... I just wish I could return it somehow ."Sam was trying to avoid his tears to drop down .

"Don't worry man , I know the feeling , the only thing he wants, is to know you're fine . Nothing in return ."smiled he.

"I know he does..but it's about me , I wanna do something for him , he's the most important thing in my life ."said Sam looking out the window , they were back in the town , ' _How long we're out ? we're supposed to get back for breakfast ,yesterday , and now Dean is half dead _.'thought Sam sadly .

The doctor didn't say anything more , let Sam to rest his mind .

.

.

'_Oh shit , who the hell invented the lamp at all ?was that Edison?!! bullshit ._'thought Dean , and closed his eyes again .

"Hey Dean , welcome back ."said Sam happily .

"I never left ,idiot .. turn that damn light off ."replied Dean weakly but completely aware of what was going on around him .

Sam turned the light off "Sorry , ...you know Dean,it's two days you're out , don't do that to me again , never."

Dean's eyes was half shut now "Don't try to give me my own words back.. I'm older ,I'll do whatever I want ."

"It's your lucky day , the doctor said you shouldn't talk a lot , unless I wouldn't stop that easy...wait, I'm gonna call your doctor ."said Sam and left the room.

Dean was going back to sleep .

"Can you hear me ?open your eyes Dean ."it was doctor's voice .

"What did you just call me ?" asked Dean surprised , though he didn't look so.

"Dean ? your brother is keep calling you that .."smiled he .

"Ah, great ."Dean closed his eyes .

"I know it hurts , after that head trauma it's not weird , but sorry , I have to check you up , then you can go back to sleep ."said the doctor ."You're lucky, you know that?" continued he.

"Everybody keep saying that ..what's your reason ?" whispered Dean .

"Let's just say , I would never let anybody leave the hospital in your shape, again .You almost died in the way back . your lung is still in a bad shape , you had a really bad head trauma , and your kidney is injured .I didn't mention the amount of blood you've lost ." said he.

Dean smiled : "You just mentioned it too. But if we get back through the time , I'd do the same ,again ."

"Well , I have to admit that I would do almost the same ,too . I mean except the _leaving-you-there_ part .Dean Winchester !! "the doctor stared right at Dean's eyes.

Dean and Sam both got shocked .."I was Harrison last time , what happened to that ?"asked Dean .

"This wasn't something your brother needed to mention...I remembered it myself...I know you can't remember it , but you saved my life and my family years ago ."The doctor looked like he was seeing that night again.

"I couldn't remember you , though you were so familiar , but I barely saw you that night ...That night, I was injured and not really awake , I just know it was this stupid,weird,frightening thing in my house ,and before I had a chance to fight , he beat me up and I was stuck to the wall , my wife was pregnant then, that bastard was going to kill them both and I could do nothing ...I was scared to death, until you showed up , you battled him , you got hurt , but you wasted him , and called 911 for us ... (he got silent for some second , then continued) when I woke up , I was in a hospital , you weren't there , but me and my family were safe..And though I couldn't remember your face , I had some sort of imagination .. and a card , that apparently you left in that fight .that's how I know your real name.."

"You're working with your own name that time?"Sam almost laughed .

"Shut up ..." Dean closed his eyes .

"I tried to find you for a long time , but there were no sign of you anymore , if I didn't have that card , I'd think God sent an angel to save us and he's vanished for good... though I'm glad it was you ..."smiled he .

"Yeah..now I remember that night ... I'm glad you're fine and have a healthy family ..but how did you know it was me yesterday ?"asked Dean.

"Actually it was 4 days ago , but whatever… I don't really know...Your words , the way you're talking about something dangerous that I wouldn't believe , your familiar sound , your acts...everything sounded like you to me .. I just couldn't ask you that , I was afraid if it was something usual out there, you would think I'm nuts .That morning, I was in the middle of my way back, when I thought it worth to check it out ... and I'm glad I did , I could never forgive my self ,if..... The important thing is I finally found you , and now I know,who's the one I owe my life and my family to ?"said the doctor thankfully .

"Come on ..You saved us back there , you saved my life again after that..I'm the one who owes his life ."said Dean .

"I did my job .. And back there , it wasn't a thing I could think about..I just saw you two was sticking there , and the gun was on the ground , just like that,Nothing on purpose ."said he ashamed.

"You kidding me ,right ? The thing you did was more than something usual ... really man, you did great...You wanna work with us ?"Dean grinned .."Anyway I was doing my job, too."

"No thanks , I think I'm fine here !!(smiled he) and it's not a job , saving people , risking your own life , and don't get paid ?Oh, I don't call it a job.. "his pager vibrated then ."I gotta go..you better get some rest , and you're our guest for next 2 weeks ... don't get vanished again please ."he smiled and left them alone .

"What did he just say? 2 weeks ? Sam give me my clothes , we gotta run away before they come back!!!"said Dean...."O no..2 weeks..boring "

Sam doesn't seem to be there .."Sammy? where are you? hey !!!"Dean shook his hand in front of Sam's eyes .

"Uh..what ?forget it..you need rest...we need rest,Dean ..last 2 days were more than what I could bear...please let yourself get healed ."Sam said, still looked confused .

Dean always could read his brothers eyes "Where are you Sam?what's in you head ?"

"Nothin'...just..He was ..a nice man, Dean..can't believe it ."replied he .

"Who?The doc. ..O God...Sam , no...don't even think about it ..he has a family !!!"Dean closed his eyes and shook his head so seriously .

"What?..huh?....shut up Dean..."Sam's eyes widened and he threw a pillow to Dean .

"whoa, whoa, easy... sustaining serious injuries here ..." Dean was to laugh , but it was hard for him...he just smiled and closed his eyes .

---------The END---------


End file.
